The Elevator Incident
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: Serena is running late for the most important meeting of her life, who does she happen to run into? Why, today of all days,does the elevator get stuck? Will she make it to her meeting on time? Will she get the job?It's all up to the man in the elevator.


**The Elevator Incident**

Serena ran as quickly as her feet would take her. She was already running late for her morning meeting, with whom she hoped would be her new boss. Heading towards the Shields Building she quickly checked her reflection in the high gloss glass windows of the prestige office building. Happy with her slightly frazzled appearance she stepped through the automatic doors.

Serena was in awe of the interior of the building. Sure she had heard about Darien Shields, who hadn't. He was one of the most powerful, influential men in the business world. He owned the Shields building, and several other large buildings in LA, thought he seemed to live a quiet life, avoiding the media, and keeping most of his dealings thought his secretary, Setsun.

Serena was amazed that she had got the call for this appointment. She never would have thought that someone like Darien Shields would be interested in hiring her. But her friends had talked her into taking the interview, telling her that she was the best in her field. No one else knew the inside outs of photograph like Serena. Her portfolios were widely known thought the local media but she had no idea what Darien Shields would want her for. The man who was famously known for avoiding the media, and photographers.

Making her way towards the customer service desk, the geeky looking man in the suit looked up at her and raised a eye brow at her.

"Yes" He snapped whilst fiddling with the ear piece on his head.

"Um I have a appointment with Dar…. Mr Shields."  
The geeky looking guy stood up and looked Serena up and down. "Name?" Serena was taken back slightly. Sure people in LA could be rude and usually were, but this guy was just being ridiculous, and he had only said a whole two words to her.

"Serena Cole" the geeky looking guy scanned a sheet of paper and indicated towards the elevator. "Seventy Eight floor, Miss Cole, he has been expecting you"

"Thanks… I guess" Serena walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button. The elevator seemed to take forever, as Serena checked her watch. She was running about ten minuets late. No matter how early she left to make an appointment, she always seemed to run late, it was just who she was.

Finally the elevator arrived and Serena stepped in, as she did she smelt this aroma. Turning quickly as to find the source of the scent, but as she did her elbow twisted and knocked into a soft but firm chest. Her brief case because dislodged from her hand and it feel to the ground spilling open and spreading her portfolio picture all about the elevator. Serena was counting herself lucky that there was only one other person in the elevator with her and most of her pictures could be salvaged. '_Perfect'_ she thought to herself, just what she needed. Beginning quickly and shuffling pictures in her hand she began to sift thought the black and white shots. Serena turned to collect the messy pile of coloured shots when they were held up close right before her eyes. Backing up and grabbing the shots she found herself staring up into the most dark, deep blue eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen. Serena suddenly figured out that the intoxicant scent was coming from this gorgeous man with the eyes.

"Um thanks" Serena said quietly to the man.

"No worries, do you need help getting them back in order?" He was offering her help.

"N-No thanks, I'm already running late and I just don't have time to get them back in order. Thanks anyway. Serena herd the bell ding and moved towards the door. Suddenly the elevator went dark, and jumped from its stable position, jerking Serena back into the gorgeous man slamming their heads together.

"What the…?" the man said as he felt his head checking for damage.

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Serena said, franticly. "No, No, No, any day but today."

"Calm down Miss, I'm sure it will be fixed in a few minutes, after all this building has maintenance men coming out of its ears."

"Sure, calm down, that's easy for you to say. Your career isn't handing by a thread because you're running late for an appointment with the most terrifying, man in this building." Just as Serena has finished, the lights came back on.

"Ahhh you must be talking about Mr Shields, I've heard that he can be a real ball buster."

"So you know him then?" Serena arched an eyebrow at the stranger.

"We've had the pleasure on more than one occasion"

"Well then you know that if I miss this appointment, my career is down the toilet."  
"Come on it can't be that bad, maybe once he finds out your stuck in the elevator in HIS building he might be a little more forgiving."  
"I doubt it." Serena mumbled. "Why are we just sitting her, why aren't we moving?"

"Well I guess because the lift if broken." The gorgeous man with the eyes said a smirk on her perfect lips.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed." Serena raised her voice slightly, starting to be annoyed by the really gorgeous guy.

"Look I'm just trying to help." The gorgeous stranger put his hands up in defence.

Serena bit her tongue. Sure he was, it's not his fault she was running late, broke her heel and was stuck in a broken elevator. She let out a sigh and turned to the gorgeous stranger.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a really hectic day, and I'm really nervous about this interview, it's not your fault, I really shouldn't take it out on you, it is very rude of me." She finished and flashed the stranger a small smile.

"That's quite understandable, Miss….?" He trailed off.

"Cole, Serena Cole." Serena extended her hand for a formal hand shake.

"Ah Serena Cole, I've been to one of your openings, I must say, you are very… talented, if your into the sort of thing."  
"That sort of thing? And who exactly are you to be judging my work?" Serena was beginning to dislike the beautiful smelling, gorgeous blue eyed guy. How dare he be rude to her, blame her for being rude to him and now criticise her hard work.

"Ah me? Very observant of you Miss Cole. My name is Darien, I work here, same level your heading to by the looks of it."  
"Really? Oh…" Serena realised that she could get some information out of this guy about the man she was about to meet. "So what's he like?"  
"He?"

"You know, Mr Shields. You know you hear all the rumours about him, the world's richest bachelor, running around with one super model after another, although never showing emotion and being one of the world's most cunning and successful business tycoons"

"Wow, it sounds like you've made your mind up about him already"  
"No it's not that… I mean that's not my personal opinion, it's just what I've read. Honestly I think the media take it just a little too far." Darien was amazed that she hadn't picked up on the face that the man they were talking about was actually sitting with her in this elevator. She had obviously never paid much attention to the gossip magazines, with his face plastered all over them.  
"So what's your opinion then, having not met him you must have formulated some sort of idea of what kind of person you're going to meet today?"  
Serena thought for a moment. She had a quick look around the elevator; it didn't look like they were moving anywhere anytime soon, so she took off her jacket and took a seat on the floor of the elevator. Darien had seen her intentions and mimicked her moments, also releasing his tie from its restricted place around his neck.

"Well to start, he seems… I don't know, lonely. You never hear of him enjoying life, you know when a storm coming over and you head up to the highest point you can find to watch the storm clouds roll in, or eating ice cream on a stinking hot summer day under a tree." Darien studied the woman sitting next to him. Sure she was beautiful, more beautiful than he had remember since seeing her that night at the art gallery. Not only was she beautiful outside, but she had just shared with him some of the most moving poetry he had ever heard in his whole life, though she seemed completely clueless of her words.

"From what I've heard, he seems empty and lonely. If you ask me, he's in desperate need of some _real_ friends." she emphasis the real part for him. "For example, my friend Amy, she's so smart but would never make anyone feel any less they she is because that person might not be brain smart like her. Or Rei, who thinks that the way to a happy life is to pray and follow all of life's rules, but she never criticises me for drinking more than I should and puking all over her floor the next morning."  
Darien had to laugh at that part, seeing her smile speaking about her friends, made him feel like he almost knew them, almost knew her.

"Then there's Lita. Lita is the best cook you will ever meet. She can turn flour, water and salt into the most magnified creation you've ever eaten. She's the kind of person whose has every single ingredient ready at hand in a organised kitchen. She never says anything at the fact that the most you will find in my kitchen is a bottle of wine and left over Chinese, she always smiles and tells me that it must be her turn to take shopping.

And last but not least is Mina. Mina could be my twin, we look so much alike, and we think along the same line. The only difference is Mina is the kind of her person who can see the bright side of anything, and I mean anything. If she were here now she would be telling me to look at the bright side, at least I'm stuck with a gorgeous guy with stunning ey…" Serena pulled herself up as she felt the blush creep up her next and into her cheeks.

Darien looked at the pink hue that had begun to settle on her face. It only made her look more beautiful.

"Wow, you sound like you have wonderful friends, you're very lucky to have so many friends who truly care for you."  
"Yeah I love 'em, I mean who couldn't. My point is that Mr Shields sounds like he could use a dose of fun and friendship."  
Darien looked at her again. She had not even officially met him yet and yet she knew more about him in two minuets than anyone else his entire life. Perhaps it was time to come clean with her, he had a feeling she was going to be a little annoyed once she found out, it was he who she was hurrying to meet.

"Um Serena, I should probable tell you, um, well you see it's kind of a funny story but…" Just as Darien was about to continue, the elevator door opened.

"Well I guess this is your stop." Serena said smiling at him.

"You're not coming?" He offered her his hand as he stepped out of the elevator. Serena continued to smile took out a pen and took his hand.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the interview is over, tell Mr Shields this is my home number, I'll be home all night tonight. Just in case he changes his mind, and wants to have some… I don't know… fun, possible friendship. Thanks for the chat" Serena finished scribbling on his hand and let go of it, just as the elevator doors closed.

Darien stared at the elevator for a long time. She knew, she knew sho he was and she never said anything. Darien smiled and looked the number on his hand. She was smarter than he gave her credit for.


End file.
